


An ecstatic gleam

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dates, M/M, Torao mentioned once, TouHaru rights, no nsfw or anything tho, short bath scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "Yo!!""The weather is so great, let's return home." Haruka said mockingly as soon as he spotted ŹOOĻ's leader."No way, Haru. It's our first official date!"





	An ecstatic gleam

The young Idol was just finished with his school day. Normally he'd be returning home by now. But thanks to a certain one, he won't be able to do so for some time.

ŹOOĻ has celebrated their first anniversary few weeks ago. No longer after it, that Touma ~~_with some Torao assistance_ ~~has asked him out for some reason.

Despite the younger one's shrug along with the _why not_ , their daily life and usual interactions haven't changed much since then. Which encouraged the redhead to began a long rambling with him, the night before, over spending some quality couple time. Only the two of them.

The Sun was melting Haruka's surroundings including him, himself. The thought of abandoning his partner and returning home didn't leave his mind the whole way.

But, "Yo!!" It was already late.

Wearing casual outfit in addition to a cap, Touma was waiting and waving at him. "You look good." He praised the younger idol.

"The weather is so great, let's return home." Haruka said mockingly as soon as he spotted ŹOOĻ's leader.

"No way, Haru. It's our first official date!" Touma was making sure there'd be no room for arguments.

"Any other day can be the first. I haven't even gotten any time to change into normal clothes, due to your urgent message to meet as soon as possible. Don't you fear getting arrested for high school kidnapping?"

"It'll be my treat."

"Let's go. We can't waste the whole day standing here."

Touma laughed at the answer and started leading the way.

Most of the time was spent in silence. The redhead thinking over his plans for the rest of the day. Wondering If they're indeed appropriate for a _Haruka_ date. Would the other one get bored midway or worse from the very beginning..

On the other hand, Haruka was only being glad he didn't have lunch yet at school hence, having full appetite for the sugar meal he was promised to get.

"Haru, Do you have any places in mind that you're interested in going to?" The redhead cut the silence.

"Hmmm, Nah. I'm all good with just the cake shop for the day."

Noticing the misunderstanding of the other's words. "I've planned something for the rest of the day, already." He corrected immediately.

"The cake shop will be okay." Eyes still on the road before them, he repeated.

"I refuse to die without a fight."

Haruka raised an eyebrow at the exaggerating words. "Hang less with Midou Torao."

"You heard him too? Wait, Did I sound as cool?"

"He's the only one out of the four of us who can say something so lame."

Touma was going to argue but both have arrived and entered the shop by then.

Once seated, the older one made orders for both of them.

"I've done my research yesterday." Touma said with a proud grin.

Haruka spared a brief look at the different sweets placed before him.Taking a bite of the jam dount, first. "Oh, this is as good as ever." His mind remembered a similar scene of both of them, months ago.

"I made sure they were strawberry-filled, too!" Apparently, the redhead didn't forget about that encounter of theirs, either. "How was school today?"

The young idol scowled at the question but continued eating. "Boring as always."

"But Haru, you told us you made friends."

"Huh, how is this related?"

It hasn't been that long and Touma wasn't handling their date well already. "Don't you normally have fun with friends..?"

Some seconds have passed with the redhead getting no more replies. He started panicking quietly with few

_'change the subject to something more fun. change the subject to something more fun. change the subject to something more fun.'_

whispers circling in his mind.

"Oi, Touma how was your school life?" Haruka asked instead, in the end.

He wasn't expecting such a question since the younger one rarely showed interest. "I used to attend the same school as yours. However, because of my looks some rumours were spread here and there. I had nice friends, nevertheless. We hanged a lot after school, playing around or randomly walking while each one of us took turns telling any tales or adventures of theirs. There was many days when I returned home by 10pm. Half of the time I'd drag everyone to some indies groups' concerts. And during our last year we all went to a Re:Vale live for the first time." The redhead chattered happily about his old days.

"You haven't started playing music then?"

"After graduating, along with three of my high school friends. NO_MAD began to exist. Our start was far from good due to all of us being completely new to this. We didn't receive a proper training till a year has passed. Yet, our name was getting some fame. Months later and we managed to get nominated for BOW."

"ŹOOĻ is better." Haruka's instant reply came.

"Hahaha, of course. Haru, Mina and Tora are the only partners I want now." Touma smiled.

Content with the answer he got. "I'm full." Haruka informed.

Touma only nodded and went to pay before joining the younger idol who was already standing outside by then.

"The Sun is getting less burning."

"Let's go shopping."

"What."

"Gladly there's a near mall on the other side of the road, let's go there. You can't hang the rest of the day in your school uniform, Haru."

"But I can go home and change."

"I can't let our first date end that quickly!"

There was no point in arguing back, Touma won't let him go no matter how much time they spend standing there. And new clothes doesn't sound that bad even though he doesn't care about such things.

"Whatever." Haruka replied and walked first himself.

Following by the other's side. "Haru, Don't look that openly disappointed."

"I'm disappointed."

"My choice of clothes is great."

Ignoring the brimming confidence moment his partner was having, Haruka gave a look at his uniform before crossing the road. " _You said it looked good_." He mumbled.

Meanwhile, the redhead was busy checking something in his phone. While slowly trailing behind Haruka completely not paying any attention to the annoying sounds of cars, that weren't able to cross despite their traffic light turning green, because of him.

Till a hand held his arm strongly and pulled Touma quickly to the sidewalk. "Idiot, Are you planning for today to be our first and last date!?" The young idol's brows furrowed as he said so.

Taking slow breaths when Touma's mind returned back to reality and he realised what whould have happened if Haruka didn't pull him. "Sorry, Haru I was distracted.."

But before the atmosphere could get any worse, "Oh, We're here. Let's go inside!" Touma announced.

Since it was a normal week day where most people would be working or resting. The huge mall, filled with various kinds of every shop, was close to empty.

Which was in favour of the two well known idols that barely had any disguise on.

"Whooa!" Haruka exclaimed as his eyes wandered the whole place.

The redhead was no less surprised by the place, everywhere was decorated splendidly and the way one can look at the other floors from where they were standing made the view more breathtaking.

Noticing His partner's subconscious smile. "What about starting with this one, Haru?" Touma asked, enthusiastically, pointing at the first shop on his right side.

"Sure." Was the simple reply he received after Haruka gave said place a look.

Despite the outer small look, the inside was too grand and had different collections of clothing. Haruka looked, with blatant boredom, at some of them before giving up and just taking one of the free seats there.

His eyes were following the other one who kept on going from one place to another. Stopping at times to converse with one of the workers there before going on with his clothes journey.

Haruka was glad at least one of them was enjoying his time.

"Excuse me sir, I'm here to accompany you to the changing room." The idol's quiet time was interrupted.

"Sorry?" He asked confusingly.

"Your friend there. Asked us, sir." The moment they pointed at the redhead, he looked their way and did a thumb up towards Haruka.

Sighing, the high schooler just decided to go along with whatever for the time being.

Playing along for one day won't hurt much, anyway. 

However, Haruka definitely didn't expect to try over ten outfits one after the other. Varying from casual styles to very questionable ones

While Touma only stood in front of the other side of the room, judging each outfit and trying to surpass his laugh sometimes.

"Ah, that's enough!!" Haruka was done.

"But Haru you haven't chosen anything yet."

"Maybe because your taste fucking sucks so bad?" He sarcastically asked while still wearing the iron grey knit sweater with an ivory tank top underneath along with the coal black pants.

"Hey!!"

"Shut up Touma we are going home. "

Not waiting for any reply of the other, Haruka went to pay for what he was still wearing and went out, afterwards.

But, he didn't feel any other presence joining him even after he stood outside the mall gates for couple of minutes.

Being the stubborn one he is, Haruka just kept on standing there in spite of getting worried with the passing of the time. Normally, Touma would follow him at once, why was he taking so much time, now..

The moment Haruka couldn't wait anymore and decided to turn back to look for his partner, the sight of a gift bag greeted him.

"Here." Touma offered without further details.

Haruka debated on whether he'll regret this as much as the clothes or not. "What's this?" He chose to ask.

"A gift to improve Haru's mood for the rest of the day."

"A bribe." The other one corrected.

"No." Touma said instantly but after some thinking. "Did it work?" He asked hopefully.

The original plan was to allow Haruka to enjoy the whole day to the fullest. That's why he decided to do serious planning for some days before making some connections to match both of their schedules.

But, Touma wasn't a date expert. Actually, he himself never went on a date, due to not having any interest in _literally_ anything aside from music, before. 

Hence, his great failure till now, made a lot of sense.

Haruka eyed the bag in front of him before taking a hold of it. "There's a new horror movie. Its premiere is tonight. Let's take a cab."

The redhead looked like he wanted to voice some ~~objections~~ thoughts about the suggestion. But in the end, "what are we wasting time here for, then." Was all he said.

Haruka smirked and called for one of the vacant passing cabs.

Taking the left and right side, there was an awkward distance between the two idols. However before the silence can take over their trip. "A lot of my classmates have been talking about it for the past weeks." Haruka started.

The enthusiastic tone caught Touma's ears and he turned to face his partner instead of boringly observing the route. "Haru, you like horror movies?"

"Hmm, not much but they're interesting. Especially the ones that are able to give one real scare."

"I haven't known about that before."

"What about, Touma?"

"Didn't get the chance to try one before."

With a confident smile, "You'll like it." Haruka said.

Another seven more minutes before the two idols reached their destination. Touma went to buy their tickets while Haruka went to get some popcorn and drinks.

After both finished what they were doing, they met again and followed the usher to their seats.

No words were exchanged between the two as the cinema began to get completely full minutes before the movie itself was starting.

The quietness of the whole place wasn't helping the eerie atmosphere of the movie itself.

Touma didn't expect to get too into the whole thing. It had a way of captivating his senses to focus on every little thing happening because the second he's distracted, he's met with sudden scary scenes.

On the other hand, Haruka kept stealing glances at his partner and smiling to himself, when he noticed the redhead was truly enjoying his time.

Haruka had seen this movie multiple times before. It was his favourite, After all. Yet that didn't fully guarantee Touma would like it too. Which made the young idol happy despite not directly admitting it at all.

"Dammit that was actually too good!!" The redhead said as soon as the credits were showing and everyone, including themselves, were leaving.

"I doubted you'd be a fan of the horror stuff." Haruka told the redhead while still sipping on his drink as they were walking without any particular destination in the mind.

"I wasn't but hell I am, now." Touma said and turned to the other. "And that last part when they finally revealed a very tiny part of that weird thing. I still couldn't guess what it was? It can't be a ghost it looked too huge and ugly to be a one."

Laughing at his partner's words. "Idiot, who said ghosts are pretty." Haruka reminded While discarding the now-empty can in a near bin.

"Oh, right...So this whole time that little girl was nearly living with creepy ghost who's able to destroy the whole house if ever desired But decided to kill her whole family, instead? "

"Tch, She went with him in the end and abandoned her real family." Haruka replied with slight resentment.

"..maybe the ghost brainwashed her, after staying with him long time." Touma tried to overlook where this was going.

"Brainwashing-" Haruka's words were cut off by the growling of the other's stomach.

Embarrassment washed over Touma's face instantly. "S-Sorry!!"

"Ptff, hahaha." Haruka didn't hide his laughter which earned him a scowl of his partner. "Serves you right for not having anything the whole day and leaving me to eat by myself." Even the popcorn was ignored by the redhead because of his fixed focus on the big screen.

Luckily for the redhead, there was a ramen stall meters away from where they were standing.

"Shut up. I'll get some ramen." The redhead began walking for the empty seats as soon as he said so.

Not before they were before the old man, that Touma ordered a simple bowl for himself then looked at his partner.

"I'm full. I won't have any." Haruka informed and Touma nodded before starting to eat.

The younger idol's eyes were wandering everywhere around them. It wasn't much crowded but there was still many people, Mostly couples along with few groups of friends.

At the end his orbs drifted back to his partner who was still quietly eating.

The sound of photo capturing echoed in the half empty place, which urged the redhead to look at the one by his side.

"Haru, what are you doing."

"Taking your picture."

He didn't expect such a straightforward obvious answer.

"..I can see that."

"You want both of us to take a picture, together?"

This wasn't what the redhead meant by his first question, But the idea didn't sound bad to him. Rather than answering, Touma finished his meal and glanced again at the younger one.

"Ya but not with this." He replied pointing at the small device in Haruka's hand.

Since they were still standing in the area surrounding the cinema, one could spot those small places that allow you to take pictures with others and get them at once.

When Touma looked around to find a near one, Haruka followed his sight and got what his partner was referring to.

Walking to the nearest one they both saw, they was forced to wait few minutes outside till the couple before them finish already.

"Lame." Haruka commented on the scene of how the other two walked out clinging and smiling to each other.

However, the redhead was busy observing the night sky above them.

"Touma." Haruka called his attention.

"Ah, coming!"

Going there themselves, the two automatically started to pose stupidly with funny faces. Filled with laughs, They were having fun with many pictures before both of them made a _Z_ using their hands for their last photo.

When the two got out, they didn't expect a heavy shower of rain to greet them.

"Huuuh!?" Haruka exclaimed still standing and taking shelter under the stand.

By his side Touma stretched a hand and felt the rain drops. "It's not too cold." 

"Hey, Touma." Turning to his partner. "Let's run." Haruka suggested seriously.

"What!! Our home is very far from here!"

"I know but We can make it there."

"Under the rain without any umbrellas?!"

"It's not too cold." Haruka returned Touma's words with a smirk.

Which, surprisingly, convinced the redhead and his lips just mirrored said smirk. "The last one to get there will be forced to prepare a better next date."

"Bring it on."

As soon as those words were out of Haruka's lips, both idols started running.

The streets were starting to get empty. Getting a shelter in the warmth of their house or any other possible where, was anyone's immediate action at a time like this.

The rain was by no means a light one, which made the two's clothes get fully drenched and along with their running and the wind, it began to get real cold for both of them.

Yet none of the two idols slowed down even once.

"THIS FEELS GOOD." Haruka yelled loudly enough for the one behind him to hear.

"NOT MUCH, WHEN YOU GET A COLD, AFTERWARDS." The redhead yelled back while trying to hold his panting a bit.

"YOU WILL TAKE CARE OF ME, ANYWAY."

Touma's lips only turned into a smile.

When they finally arrived their home, Twenty minutes has already passed. Everywhere was completely deserted, by then. Even the rain was starting to gradually stop.

Their heavy panting chests were the only sounds that could be heard.

"I won!!" Haruka announced with a wide grin.

"Ahh, that's only because I wasn't able to go full speed due to the ramen." The redhead replied as he unlocked the door, allowing both of them to enter.

Chuckling at the petty excuse. "Just admit your defeat like a proper loser."

" _You!_ " Deciding to continue with the silly argument later, "for now, go take a bath. You'll really get a cold, this way. Moreover you're getting everywhere wet as well."

Glancing at the mess they both caused. "After you." Haruka pushed the older one into the bathroom.

"No wait! you should firs-" The redhead's words stopped when he realised the other one was joining him and stripping. "Haru, What are you doing here!!!"

"Both of us can get a cold if we stayed any longer. Of course taking a bath together would be the most reasonable thing." He replied as a matter of fact. 

"B-But.." Touma's argument died down. His partner was actually making more sense. And instead he turned around to take off his clothes, himself.

Touma wasn't the most embarrassed in his whole life, right now. For sure. 

The younger one finished first and went to fill the bath and adjust the temperature of the water till his partner do the same.

"Touma, Is this okay?" He called when he felt the water was warm enough.

Turning to his partner, Touma did his best to concentrate only on the water. Subconsciously going into it to confirm if it was the suitable heat or not. "It's okay.." He slowly sinked more in and rested his head.

"Dummy What if it wasn't!! You could have brunt your body! Why didn't you just use your hand, first."

Touma only realized his mistake after Haruka pointed it out. But It was too late anyway. "Come in. You must be cold." The blush was still evident on the redhead's face but he was able to manage it more now.

Sighing at his partner, Haruka stood and did the same as Touma from seconds ago but positioned himself between The redhead's legs with his head resting on his left shoulder.

It felt good, the warm feeling replacing the shivering of his body along with the unsteady breathing, from before. 

"Hey, Haru.."he called quietly.

"Hmm."

"Did you...enjoy today.." Touma asked with obvious hesitation.

But in lieu of an answer, he felt a warm hand on his cheek slightly moving his face to the right side before his view was blocked due to a pair of lips claiming his. Despite his surprise, the redhead was already returning the kiss and moving along before slowly breaking their contact.

He was faced with a smirk. 

"I'm looking forward to what you'll be planning for the next one." Haruka said in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> -TouHaru needs more justice and I'll sacrifice everything to deliver.  
> -also, goodluck figuring out the movie lol  
> -thank you for reading, please appreciate TouHaru they're just too adorable!!


End file.
